You're My Slave
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Short stories of your life of being a slave to the villain's of Bleach. Slight AU universe since the stories don't have much to do with the main storyline. And this is rated mature just to be safe since a few of the stories are a bit sexual. And the amazing world of Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.
1. Master Starrk

You sighed as you stared down at your master who was sprawled out on the couch, out cold.

It amazed you how he could fall asleep in the strangest of places sometimes, but Coyote Starrk was such a laid back and carefree guy. It didn't seem like very much bothered him at all.

You were actually thankful your master wasn't a harsh man since you were very timid. Your previous masters had been so cruel to you, that it had made you grow sheepish around most and it was hard to get you to open up.

Starrk must have saw something in you the day he bought you as he had only examined you for a few moments before he told you to come with him after he had paid the slave trader.

The first time you had walked into his house, you were shocked to see how messy it was. It barely looked like the guy cleaned at all!

You had asked him shyly if he wanted you to start cleaning, but he only gave you a small smile and told you to do what you wanted since he was going to take a nap. And it had been like this ever since.

Starrk barely gave you any orders to follow, telling you to do as you pleased as he basically let you get away with whatever you wanted.

You still tried to keep his house fairly clean though, despite the fact that Starrk gave you free time to do literally anything. It made you wonder sometimes if you were even a slave to him?

You shook your head to clear your thoughts and started to gently poke at him.

"Master Starrk? I-I'm sorry to disturb you, b-but I need to clean where your resting…" you said in a soft voice. You blinked as Starrk didn't stir, but only continued to breathe peacefully as he had a happy smile on his face, seemingly enjoying whatever it was he was dreaming about.

You reached out to touch him, but squeaked as Starrk had suddenly pulled you to him, holding you close to his body.

"M-Master?" you stuttered out, turning pink. You felt your cheeks heat up even more as he nuzzled his face into the back of your hair.

"You work too much, _. You should try and relax more." Starrk murmured out.

You could only nod your head to this, feeling a little uncomfortable since you had never been this close to your master before. Though you didn't hate the feeling of being next to him either.

"Stay here with me, will you?" Starrk asked in a murmur.

Your eyes widened, but you couldn't help but to smile softly since he was asking this, not demanding it.

"Alright, Master." you whispered out and closed your eyes, letting him hold you as you didn't see the smile creeping onto his face, but could feel him holding onto you even more firmly now as though he never wanted to let you go.


	2. Master Ggio

(A/N: I know Ggio wasn't in Bleach for very long, but I thought he was a cool character. And he was pretty hot too. ;))

* * *

You wiped your brows, feeling exhausted as you had been cleaning since early morning and it was now noon.

Your master was rather strict and he normally wanted you to finish your chores before the day ended. It rarely gave you any time to yourself really…But in truth, you knew you shouldn't complain.

You realized you could be a lot worse off, and you hated to imagine what other slaves like yourself might be going through with their own masters.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to be making lunch right now!" you groaned out before running for the large kitchen.

Though before you reached it, you let out an 'oof' as you crashed into something and ended up falling back on your butt.

You turned a little pink when seeing that it was your master and were surprised to see an amused smirk on his face instead on an annoyed scowl.

"I'm sorry about that, Master. I was just going to prepare lunch," you apologized with a nervous smile and blinked when he offered you a hand, helping you up as your bodies came rather close together.

Your master, Ggio Vega, was only a year older than you, but he already had a personality of someone in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Don't bother. I've already prepared something for us. Follow me," Ggio instructed, walking off.

You followed after him with your mouth parted open just a little. Your master normally didn't cook, and the few times he did, it was normally for himself. And you had never dined before with him either. It made you wonder if something was wrong…?

A gasp escaped your lips when seeing a rather grand feast prepared as you noticed that half the dishes appeared to be the foods that you loved?!

"My cooking is no where near as good as yours, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Ggio said, smiling faintly over at you. "After all, I prepared this meal especially for you."

You felt your cheeks grow pink while you looked at him confused. "C-can I ask why though, Master?" you couldn't help but stammer out.

Ggio closed his eyes for a moment before his golden orbs locked with yours. "To thank you for all that you do around here. I know it must be hard," he murmured as you felt your face grow hotter since he was even closer to you now.

You let out a small sigh when your master surprisingly kissed your hand as an almost coy looking smile was on his face when he gazed back up at you.

"Maybe we could start eating together like this more often?" Ggio asked as he was still holding onto your warm hand.

"I'd like that, Master Ggio." you replied back with a happy smile, your smile never fading as your master led you over to the dining table; not even minding that he made you sit in his lap where the two of your could feed each other.


	3. Master Grimmjow

You were flushed in the face and panting a little heavily as you had just had a little heated session with your master.

It was normally like this though, but you had come to enjoy it a lot more than you first had.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez could be rough, but he was an incredible lover you had come to realize.

You closed your eyes as you laid on your side with the sheets pulled over both of your nude forms, feeling the blue haired male nuzzle his face into the back of your neck like a cat, and sighed feeling him nip at it a little as well.

At first, you weren't sure what to think of your master. He was certainly an aggressive man and often lost his temper. But you were a pretty strong willed girl and knew how to stand up for yourself, even if this didn't always end well.

The first time you had talked back to him, Grimmjow had narrowed his eyes and pushed you up against the wall in his living room.

You had closed your eyes, waiting on him to hit you, but were surprised that he had crashed his lips onto yours while his left hand was roughly handling your right breast instead.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" you had cried out, pulling your lips away from his while you furrowed your brows at him.

The blue haired male only grinned and let out a deep chuckle.

"What does it look like I'm doing, girl?" he had replied back simply before cupping your chin to make you face him since you had turned away, where he crashed his lips heatedly onto yours once more.

You had of course been kissed before, but that didn't mean that you enjoyed being forced upon, and were nearly temped to kick your master in the groin. But surprisingly, you found yourself unable to do this as his kissing was truly incredible and you found yourself melting into it.

You were soon copying Grimmjow's movements while your masters hands were meanwhile roaming all over your body in the most erotic of ways that had you whimpering.

One thing led to another, and you found yourself in your master's bedroom where the two of you were literally ripping off each others clothing before you were wrapped in Grimmjow's strong embrace, making love for the first time.

You smiled to yourself after coming out of your memories as you had lost count of how many times you had done this with your master, but each time seemed to get better than the last.

"I hope you know that your mine now. So that means I better not catch you looking at other guys," Grimmjow warned, but was kissing affectionately at the back of your neck.

You only giggled and turned to face him. "Trust me. You don't have to worry about that," you murmured out seductively before placing your lips onto his.


	4. Master Muramasa

What was the one thing you could say about your master? He was certainly mysterious, that was certain.

At times, you wondered what was going through that head of his when he often came to just watch you clean. It seemed at times as though he were studying you; almost like he didn't have much contact with humans and you were the first one he had been around in years.

You hadn't worked for him long, only a year, so you were still new when it came to serving your master. In all truth, you didn't hate Muramasa. He had a calm and almost serene sounding voice that always made you feel comfortable and at peace.

The fact that he had never physically harmed you or punished you, also made you feel a warmness for the quiet master you had come to serve.

You now stood outside the door to his room, rubbing your arm since your nerves were getting the best of you. Over the last few days, you had come to realize you were starting to develop feelings for Muramasa.

You weren't sure how he felt for you though. Master's didn't normally fall in love with their slaves after all, right? But you couldn't keep these feelings bottled up any longer as you took a deep breath and slowly stepped into his room once he said for you to enter.

Muramasa was standing at his large window, staring out at the sun that was setting in the distance almost as though he were in a trance.

"Did you finish your chores?" he asked, not turning to face you.

"Yes. I did, Master." you said, bowing politely.

You chewed the inside of your mouth when Muramasa only nodded, not saying whether he wanted you to stay or leave and decided now might be the best time to tell him your hidden feelings.

"Can I tell you something, Master?"

You felt your cheeks turn pink when his turquoise eyes turned to lock directly with your _ eyes as he didn't say anything, but you knew he was waiting for you to say what was on your mind.

"I think…No. I know that I've begun to like you a lot, Muramasa. More than I should…." you told him, a small smile slowly beginning to form on your lips.

You hadn't realized you had said his name, but Muramasa's eyes grew wide hearing his name escape your lips for the very first time.

"You said my name?" he spoke out in a quiet voice.

You blinked before you covered your mouth, wondering if he was angry?

"I-I am so sorry, Master! I didn't mean-" you started to say, only to have your words silenced when Muramasa placed his finger onto your lips.

"Do not apologize. There's no need to. I think I prefer hearing you say my name," Muramasa said as the faintest of smiles formed across his lips. "Its been a long time since anyone's uttered it from their lips with such care…The last person who did, ended up betraying me…."

You looked down before a soft smile formed on your lips as you reached out to grab his hand.

"I'd never betray you, Muramasa," you whispered out. "Because I love you…"

Muramasa's eyes grew even wider from those three special words you had said as he said nothing, but instead, placed his lips on top of yours to show that he felt the same.


	5. Master Nnoitra

You scowled to yourself as you rubbed the rather large bruise on your cheek that your master had just recently placed upon you.

When Nnoitra Gilga had first purchased you, you had no idea what it was you were getting yourself into.

The guy was pretty sexist, not to mention fowl mouthed, and violent. And you weren't someone who would easily back down from confrontation, so you normally brought out the temper of your master.

If he wasn't hitting you across the face or in the stomach, he was having incredibly rough sex with you directly in the room where you were. Not that you minded the sex so much, but you were never going to give him the pleasure of knowing this.

"You think you'd learn by now to keep that big mouth of yours shut, pet," Nnoitra taunted with a large grin, his tall form looming over you.

You frowned since you were on your knees, about to tell him you weren't his 'pet', but managed to hold yourself back from doing so since your face was already stinging from pain.

"Guess I'm just a little fond of the pain now," you replied back with instead as this was true.

The first time when he had hit you, your eyes had watered up despite how much you had tried to stay strong. But his slap had just hurt so much…But now, you almost enjoyed the pain in a way.

_Great_. _I'm turning into a freak just like my master is_, you thought to yourself with a bitter smile.

"Is that so?" Nnoitra murmured, pulling you up by the ruffled collar of your shirt as you didn't even cringe when he did, but stared at him impassively. "Than would you like me to make you feel even more pain, pet?"

You closed your eyes and shocked yourself by the single word that came out of your mouth:

"Yes."

You blinked as the grin on Nnoitra's face seemed to grow even larger when hearing this as he suddenly tossed you over his shoulder, surprising you a little since he normally dragged you off with him instead.

It was rare that you saw his room too, and this was probably your third time in here as you let out a soft 'oof' when he threw you onto his large bed like you were a mere doll.

"Now, how should I make you feel this pain that you like so much?" Nnoitra chuckled out, cupping his chin with his hand as it looked like he was actually thinking this through.

"However you want, Master." you whispered out, sounding rather seductive.

Your master smirked and was on you before you could even blink, ripping away at the maids outfit you wore like a rabid animal.

_Maybe being with a psychopath isn't so bad after all_, you thought to yourself with a smile as your master had his wicked way with you; not realizing that you were feeling more pleasure than pain right now. Or maybe, he did.


	6. Master Aizen

You let out a soft sigh and ran a hand across your forehead as you had just completed cleaning the large kitchen of your master's home.

Never would you have guessed that you'd be working for one of the most powerful and wealthy bachelor's in the world since you were nothing but a common slave. At least, that's what you had always believed.

You still weren't sure what had made Sosuke Aizen take you in as his own personal servant, but maybe, just maybe, he had seen something in you that no one else had.

Quite often, you were tempted to ask him why he had chosen you, but you weren't afraid to admit that the guy scared you. He wouldn't look it with his normally calm and smiling face, but he also had a coldness to him that would send chills down even the bravest of men's spines.

You nearly jumped clear out of your skin when you felt someone from behind casually playing with a strand of your hair and chewed the inside of your lip when you heard a familiar chuckle.

"Forgive me if I startled you, _. Since your done here, why don't you come and spend some time with me, hmm?" he whispered into your ear, making you shiver a little.

"Y-yes, Master Aizen…." you murmured out, closing your eyes from the feel of his warm breath against your earlobe like that.

You followed behind him, feeling a little nervous since of now, you had been a virgin. But something told you, you might not be for very much longer…You weren't sure if Aizen was the guy whom you wanted to be your first, but you realized you had been lucky. He could have taken advantage of you when you were much younger like a lot of slave buyers do…

You held back a gulp when he motioned for you to sit on his bed once you had reached his room and did so; turning pink as he sat behind you and started to place small kisses on the back of your neck.

"Do you know why I bought you, _?" Aizen questioned you as he wrapped his arms around your waist in a rather possessive way.

"No, Master…." you said, lightly panting since one of his hands began to caress your right breast while his mouth continued to tease your neck.

"Its really quite simple though. I saw something special in you unlike those other slaves." Your eyes widened in shock since no one had called you special before, and it left your body feeling warmer than it already was.

"You really think I'm special…?" you asked, turning to look directly at him in the eyes.

"I do. Even though it was obvious you had been through a lot, your eyes still showed resolve. It amazed me that you hadn't been broken yet." he murmured out as you were soon lying on your back.

You found yourself smiling at this and stared up into Aizen's intense brown eyes; not saying anything, but instead, lifted up to place your lips onto his.

And though it was your first kiss, you made sure you stayed in control as your smile grew when you felt the obvious smirk forming across your master's lips.


	7. Master Syazel

You were standing outside your master's 'special' room with your ear pressed against the door, trying to hear what might be going on in there.

It was technically a basement, but you had a feeling that your master used it for different purposes. Why else would Master Syazel Aporro Granz tell you to never enter unless you wanted to be severely punished?

And the rumors you heard around town, didn't help with your unease since most people believed Syazel to be something like a mad scientist. Sure he was always talking to himself and writing down odd formula's, but that didn't mean he was crazy…right?

You gulped at the idea of working for a psychopath since you were fairly new to your job and barely knew anything about your master, but you had learned that you weren't his first slave as you often wondered what happened to the others…

Your eyes widened when suddenly hearing the lock to the door click and turned about to flee, but squeaked when feeling a tight grip on your wrist as you couldn't help but wince.

"Well, well. It looks like someone was being nosy. Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat, my dear?" Syazel said, clicking his tongue as though disappointed.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Master! I just…." you tried to say as your voice was trembling just as much as your body was, but Syazel placed two fingers against your lip to silence you.

"Perhaps it is time I show you what my work is," Syazel whispered in your ear while one of his hands was playing with your hair.

Before you could protest, you felt yourself being pulled down stairs and nearly screamed from what your eyes were met with.

It seemed the rumors of your master being a mad scientist, weren't too far off as their were grotesque looking creatures staring back at you in large tubes of a green like liquid.

"Beautiful, aren't they? Hard to believe they were once weak human's like you and myself, hmm?" Syazel chuckled out, looking at your horrified expression with a smirk.

"T-they were once human beings?!" you gasped out, feeling your knees starting to grow weak.

You gasped as you were suddenly slammed against the wall, and froze as Syazel was holding a scalpel dangerously close to your throat.

"It would be a shame to harm that pretty face of yours, so I suggest you keep what you've discovered here today to yourself. Or I'll have no choice but to turn you into one of my little experiments," Syazel said with a sad smile on his face as his scalpel moved down to your shirt where he started to slowly remove the buttons, exposing your bra.

"Y-you don't have to worry about that, Master." you replied back meekly while closing your eyes as the cool blade made small slashes at your now uncovered breasts; the blood that came pouring out instantly being licked up by the pink haired male.

Now, you at least knew what had happened to the other slaves….


	8. Master Ulquiorra

You were on your hands and knees, scrubbing the hardwood floor of your master's den, and made sure you kept your eyes on the floor beneath you as you could feel your master's piercing green eyes boring into your form while you worked.

Though you had been a slave to Ulquiorra Cifer since you were eleven, he still made you nervous. You weren't sure why since he had never physically done anything to you. Maybe it was the fact that he was so difficult to read and you could never figure out what was going through that head of his, you pondered to yourself.

"Once your done here _, I would like to talk to you in my room," Ulquiorra said so suddenly that it made you jump a little.

"O-of course, sir!" you said a bit shakily, turning to look at him.

You couldn't help but feel a touch uneasy. Your master had never summoned you to his room before like this…

After you had completed your chores, (able to finish them faster without Ulquiorra's eyes watching you the entire time), you made your way toward his bedroom that was at the very end of the hallway on the first floor of his large mansion.

You gently rapped at his door and took a deep breath when you heard his calm sounding voice say for you to enter.

"Have a seat," he said, motioning toward the chair in front of his desk as you did so.

You played with the skirt of the maids uniform you wore as the atmosphere was suddenly tense. Ulquiorra was silent and had his eyes shut tight as though he were in deep thought.

"Are you happy working for me, _?" he asked, his eyes opening as they locked directly with yours.

You felt your cheeks grow a little warm from the eye contact, but blinked confused by your master's sudden question.

"Why…Are you asking me this, master?" you asked softly while tilting your head to the side.

Ulquiorra let out the softest of sighs and turned to gaze out the window. "You're nearly nineteen and should be allowed to make your own decisions now. Its why I'm giving you the chance to leave me if you so wish."

Your eyes widened in both shock and surprise hearing your master actually giving you the chance to be free as this normally wasn't the option for most slaves. But you couldn't help but notice the slight sadness in his voice too as this made you frown.

"Do you want me to leave you, master?" you asked before biting down on your bottom lip.

Ulquiorra seemed taken back from your question as his eyes were now the ones growing wide.

"…No, I do not…It would be…lonely here once your presence is gone." he admitted as he closed his eyes in what looked to be pain.

A soft gasp escaped your lips since you normally didn't witness such emotions from your seemingly cold master and it was an odd sight, yet nice too.

You reached out to take his pale hand in your own, praying that he wouldn't get mad and gave him a soft smile. "I think I'd prefer to stay here and serve you, master Ulquiorra,"

Ulquiorra gently gripped your hand back as he gave you a genuine smile for the first time, kissing the tips of your fingers before saying words you never thought you'd here him say: "Thank you, _. That makes me happy."


End file.
